When You Wish Upon A Wave
by cherrygorilla
Summary: Modern AU where all movie characters are in the modern day. After coming to the shocking realisation that his girlfriend has never set foot in his favourite place on the planet, Tanner plans a day trip the gang will never forget. Can soaked clothes, vomit in bushes, unnecessary competitions, catchy songs and firework-lit kisses add up to make the perfect day at Disney World?


**Hello!**

 **So today's my birthday (yay, I guess). And because you get gifts on your birthday, I wanted to give back to you for supporting my stories and choosing to read them by giving you a little gift. And this little gift is apparently in the form of a one-shot/short story thing. I don't really know what gave me the idea for this but inspiration struck me and I wanted to write it so if you're not interested then don't bother reading it. Also, a little warning: because this is a modern AU (since I didn't have time to research Disneyland in the 60s) some of the characters may not be written exactly like they are in the movie, I kind of 'normal-ified' them a bit.**

 **Anyway, if you're still interested this far in then I hope that you enjoy!**

The sky was a robin egg shell, acting like a shelter and trapping all of the magic into this bizarre excuse for a destination. Without a cloud to obstruct it, the sun beat down on the collection of fairytale-esque buildings, basking them and a group of twelve teens, sauntering along among a huge crowd, in pale golden light. The scent of baked goods, pure child-like excitement and already a light sweat touched their noses. And the sound of piped music, animated laughter and pounding footsteps surrounded them. But everything that fell into their line of sight was met with wonder and delight.

'How could this not be everyone's favourite place?' was the question playing over in Tanner's mind.

"So…" he started, shooting his girlfriend a prompting look.

"So what?" Lela asked, returning Tanner's look with a suspicious one.

"Are you kidding me?! What do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"Uh, the freaking huge castle in front of us," Tanner said, motioning to the towering building at the end of the road they were walking down.

"It's pretty cool," Lela said nonchalantly.

"Pretty cool?! Oh, Lela, we have work to do," Tanner sighed in disappointment, but the grin that he'd been wearing for the past eighteen hours, that seemed to have broadened since this morning, proved that he was more excited than anything else at the moment.

"Yeah, like calming you down," Lela snorted, her eyes already having reverted back to her phone screen.

"More like getting you off that phone," Tanner shot back, swiping it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"I'm only giving this back to you when you realise the true magic of this place," Tanner said with an amused smile.

"And how am I going to do that exactly?" Lela asked, trying her best to supress her grin.

"Oh my god, when did you get so boring?" Tanner teased.

"I'm not boring!"

"Then stop complaining and let me show you how to be a kid again," Tanner laughed, grabbing Lela by the hand and dragging her through the crowd and into one of the shops that lined the street.

"You do that enough already," Lela giggled.

* * *

"Oh, looks like Lela and Tanner have ditched us already," Mack noted, watching as the couple who had previously been walking ahead of them ran off into a shop.

"Well we never agreed to all stick together," Brady said, swinging his and Mack's joined hands between them.

"Then what the heck are we doing still walking with this lot?" Mack asked, motioning over her shoulder at the rabble of teens behind them. Butchy and Giggles didn't seem to be agreeing about something due to the fact that Butchy was practically carrying her along, despite the fact that she looked on the verge of a breakdown and was dragging her heels and fighting against her boyfriend so much that her pink, princess, mouse ears were almost falling off her head. CheeChee and Struts were stood on either side of Lugnut having an intense conversation about Instagram filters whilst he tried to figure out the map. And Seacat, Rascal and Coral had all abandoned the group to run over to Pluto to take a group selfie.

"Good point," Brady said. "First one to the ice cream place wins."

"Ice cream for breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah," Brady said as if it was the obvious choice.

"Count me in," Mack grinned.

"Woah, when did you start acting so crazy?" Brady teased.

"Well you haven't been the best influence on me, have you?" Mack shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I should probably do something about that."

"Why don't you think about that while I get a head start?" Mack suggested.

"In your dreams," Brady said, flashing his girlfriend a smile before upping his pace and dodging through the crowd. But his lead didn't last long because before long Mack shoved him off course with a giggle and he almost stumbled into a passing pram. But he couldn't give the family more than an "I'm so sorry" because he had a breakfast date at the ice cream parlour to make and a trail of Mack's laughter to follow.

* * *

"Butchy, I don't care what you say, I'm not going on it," Giggles said indignantly.

"G, I promise you it won't be bad. This place is for kids, how scary can these rides be?" Butchy said, trying his best to be reassuring.

"Well they have to appeal to the older kids too!" Giggles retaliated.

"Are you referring to adults as 'older kids' now?" Butchy chuckled.

"No, I'm talking about teens," Giggles snapped.

"Then it should be perfect for us."

"Butchy, no!"

"I don't know what your problem is? What's so bad about it?" Butchy asked, looking at Giggles like she'd just told him she was from another planet.

"Have you seen it?! It's literally got 'mountain' in the name!"

"No! That's the whole point of the trip. Lela and I never came here as kids. Keep up, Blondie," Butchy chuckled, lightly ruffling Giggles' hair.

"Ok well maybe when you see this 'mountain' you'll realise why I have never and will never set foot anywhere near it," Giggles said, resisting a little less as she walked. But she still wore a firm frown on her face.

"Hey, come on, cheer up," Butchy prompted with a smile. "We're supposed to be having fun remember, isn't this place supposed to be super happy?"

"Well maybe I'll be a little bit happier when I'm not being peer-pressured."

"At least let me see the ride first, G," Butchy tried to compromise. "If we get there and you really don't think you can do it I'm not gonna make you get on it."

"Fine," Giggles sighed, still scowling at the air in front of her. But the longer that Butchy stood there smiling at her, the harder it was for her to not smile back.

* * *

"Where did you want to go first again?" Lugnut asked no-one in particular.

"I don't know. Which ride gets the longest queue the fastest?" Struts replied, assuming that her boyfriend was talking to her.

"How am I supposed to know that from looking at a map?"

"Well you could start with holding it the right way round," Struts snapped, prompting Lugnut to sheepishly adjust the map.

"Fastest rides get the longest queues," CheeChee piped up from beside the pair. "Go for those first."

"Thanks, Chee," Struts said, flashing the girl a smile before dragging Lugnut off through the crowds. "At least someone knows what they're doing," she teased.

"Hey, I haven't been here since I was almost four, you can't blame me for being confused, this place is like a maze," Lugnut said.

"That map's a whole lot simpler than a normal one."

"Ok, fine, you read it then," Lugnut said, holding the large piece of paper out to her. As Struts' eyes scanned the map, the couple kept moving with the crowd. But Lugnut soon realised, "Hey, why are we still walking? We don't even know where we're going-"

"Ooh, let's go to Fantasyland!" Struts squealed, almost shattering Lugnut's ear drum.

"What?" he said.

"Let's go, that was always my favourite place when I came here as a kid!" Struts exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as her eyes lit up.

"Ok, sure," Lugnut said, still a little shaken from Struts' impromptu outburst.

"Can we please go on the teacup ride first?" Struts practically begged.

"I thought that CheeChee said we should go on the fast rides first," Lugnut said. "This 'teacup ride' doesn't sound fast to me."

"Well it spins pretty fast," Struts smirked, grabbing her boyfriend by the wrist and starting to weave her way through the crowds of people.

But all Lugnut was thinking now was: oh dear.

* * *

Once Struts had scuttled off with her boyfriend, CheeChee furrowed her brow and turned to look for her own significant other. Soon enough, he sauntered into sight alongside two of his friends. But as soon as he looked up and saw CheeChee moving to perform her 'I'm about to get grouchy' pose, he completely deserted said friends and was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, babe. What happened to the others?" he asked, trying to smooth things over and start on a good foot before things took a turn for the worst.

"I don't know, they went off to do their own stuff," CheeChee replied, playing with the frame of her sunglasses.

"What do you want to do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if they've all gone off to do their own things then what are we going to do?" Seacat asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Oh don't ask me that."

"Why not?" CheeChee asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at him.

"Because whatever decision I make will end up being the wrong one."

"No it won't."

"Well that's how it usually goes."

"Oh, just make a decision," CheeChee snapped.

"I want to do whatever keeps you in a good mood," Seacat retaliated with a smug grin.

"Ugh, fine," CheeChee sighed. "Come on, we're going on that space thing."

* * *

"Well this is just great isn't it," Rascal huffed.

"I know, I'm definitely putting this on Twitter," Coral giggled to herself as she swiped through the photos she'd just taken with Rascal, Seacat and Pluto.

"No, not that."

"What then?"

"The fact that today's turned out like every other day."

"What are you talking about? We're at Disney, doesn't that make it a little bit great?" she grinned, motioning with her hands to emphasise her point. She, like her brother, was probably a little bit too excited to be there.

"Well yeah, but do you know what doesn't?"

"No, what?"

"Everyone ditching us…again."

"Are you serious? Where have they gone?" Coral demanded, her mood changing in a split second. She scanned the crowd ahead of her for any sight of her friends but came to no avail.

"I don't know. They probably off doing 'couple stuff'."

"Oh my god, where's the nearest bin? I need to puke," she said, her voice dripping with grouchy sarcasm.

"I swear this happens every time we plan to do something," Rascal grumbled.

"Yeah, they ask us to hang with them and then ditch us as soon as we get there. I don't know why they even bother to invite us out in the first place."

"And it's all because we can't get a date," Rascal sighed, feeling himself get a little bit more depressed than he already was as he spoke.

"Hey, that ruins our lives most of the time already. Let's not think about that today."

"How? It's kind of what our life revolves around now."

"Oh tell me about it. If I hear CheeChee make another joke about how I can't get a boy to-"

"I thought you said we weren't thinking about that today," Rascal cut in.

"Right. And we won't. I don't want to have a rubbish day because I don't have a boyfriend. We are going to have the best day ever to prove that you don't need a significant other to have fun."

"Are we proving it to ourselves too?"

"A little bit. But hey, I want to have a good time with you today. Team friendship is going to crush it on the fun front," Coral said, punctuating it with a little giggle.

"Ok, fine," Rascal chuckled, finding Coral's smile infectious. He couldn't really help smiling back at her when she was trying so hard to cheer him up.

"We're going to document the whole day so we can show everyone what a great time we have being single."

"If you say so."

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy, I've always wanted to do one of those funny group photos on a ride when it takes your picture," Coral said, grabbing Rascal's hand and leading him over to where she was planning to go.

* * *

"How is it possible that you look so pretty in all of these?" Tanner smiled as Lela tried on her fifth Disney-themed headband.

"I hope you mean pretty ridiculous because this looks stupid," Lela said, trying not to laugh at her reflection as she tried on a huge pink bow.

"No, you look gorgeous, as per usual," Tanner said, sliding the bow off her head before replacing it with a glittery pair of black mouse ears with an equally glittery red bow in the middle. "But I think these should be the ones that you go for."

"Oh ok, fine," Lela fake-grumbled. "Are you sure I can't get these ones though?" she continued, holding up the first pair of ears she had run over to. They were pastel, sparkly and had a pink veil attached to them. Anyone would have thought that they screamed 'Lela'. "Or these?" she then proceeded to pick up the same pink pair of mouse ears that Giggles was wearing around the park.

"Well you could but they wouldn't match as well with mine," Tanner said, pulling out his 'Disney hat', which was one of the classic black Mickey Mouse hats with his name stitched on the back.

And as soon as Tanner put it on, Lela couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, you look adorable in that," she giggled.

"Thanks," Tanner chuckled, playing along with the joke. "Now, are you willing to be the Minnie to my Mickey?" he asked, sliding the glittery pair of Minnie ears off Lela's head and offering them to her.

"I'd love to," she grinned, pecking Tanner on the cheek before he went over to the hat shop's till to buy them for her.

* * *

"I think this was the best decision we ever made," Brady said as he and Mack strolled out of the ice cream parlour.

"Oh definitely," Mack said sarcastically, digging her tiny spoon into her paper bowl of ice cream. "It was a very responsible way to start the day."

"Disney World is not the place to be responsible, Mack," Brady said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Mack said, maintaining her sarcastic tone as she found a spot to stand in the sunshine.

"Ok, you don't need to be so grumpy," Brady chuckled.

"I'm not being grumpy! There's a difference between being sarcastic and being grumpy, you know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Brady playfully mocked his girlfriend.

"Hey," Mack said through the giggles that were giving away her cover of being mad at him. But to retaliate to the teasing, she dug her plastic spoon into her scoop of ice cream before quickly moving it to smear it on Brady's cheek. "Ha!" she cried triumphantly, relishing the sight of Brady covered in vanilla ice cream.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," Brady laughed, wiping off the blob of ice cream with his thumb before swiftly bringing his ice cream cone around and pressing it onto Mack's nose.

"Brady!"

"There, you look much better now," Brady laughed.

"Oh, it's turning into one of those days, is it?" Mack asked.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked, laughing as he grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and started to clean up her face.

"One of those days where we just end up doing stupid things to each other," Mack explained.

"Well, Disney World is not the place to be responsible, Mack," Brady repeated, still chuckling away to himself as he got rid of the last remains of ice cream on his girlfriend's nose.

"Great," Mack said, rolling her eyes but giving an affectionate laugh. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself otherwise, she really did love goofing off with Brady, purely because it was another opportunity for her to see him smile.

* * *

"Look, you already turned down the other three but I promise you this one is going to be fine," Butchy said turning to Giggles to try to reassure her for the fourteenth time since they had stepped into the queue.

"Butchy," Giggles started to protest.

"G, this ride is based on a princess film, how scary is it going to be?"

"I'm not bothered about it being 'scary', I'm bothered about it being fast," Giggles snapped. "And you know how well I deal with that from when you took me out on your bike."

"Ok, well yes, that was a big mistake," Butchy mumbled, thinking back to when he had first started dating Giggles. He was never trying that on her again.

"You're telling me," Giggles grumbled.

"G, this is going to be fun though. Everything's safe, we're on a track. It's not like I'm controlling it, my foot can't slip off the pedal this time."

"Good, I don't want whiplash again."

"G, there are kids in the line. If it was so bad do you think they'd be riding it?" Butchy asked, motioning to the various eight and nine year olds scattered throughout the queueing area.

"I guess not," Giggles sighed just as one of the staff members directed them to the loading bay.

"Don't be nervous," Butchy said quietly to her.

"I'm not," Giggles argued.

"Your hands are saying otherwise," Butchy chuckled, holding up one of Giggles' hands by the wrist to show off how much they were shaking.

"Ok, I am a little bit," Giggles admitted, letting it show a lot more in her expression than her choice of words.

"You don't need to be scared, I love this ride," a little boy from their neighbouring loading bay piped up, shooting the couple a big grin. As the two teens looked over at him they could see that he looked somewhere between five and six and was wearing a very cute cap that looked like Goofy.

"See, I told you," Butchy chuckled, very amused at the little boy's input.

"You'll think it's great, trust me," the little boy continued as the train ahead of theirs set off.

"Hear that, G?" Butchy said, looking back to his girlfriend.

"Ok, I'll give it a go," Giggles gave in, finding the little boy too adorable to say no to.

"And that's all I wanted you to say," Butchy chuckled before turning his attention back to the little boy. "Thanks for helping, Buddy," he said, holding his hand out to the little boy, who promptly high-fived him in return.

But when their train chugged into the loading station and the gates opened for the passengers to get in, Giggles got cold feet again and Butchy had to practically drag her into her seat. Once their lap-bars were locked into place Butchy turned to her and said, "There's no turning back now."

"I'm really not happy about this," Giggles said, her nerves already getting the better of her.

"You'll be fine," Butchy reassured her, taking her hand in his and rubbing small circles onto the back of it with his thumb.

"Can you keep doing that the whole way round?" Giggles asked, immediately taking comfort in her boyfriend's touch.

"Sure, if it keeps you happy," Butchy grinned as the train chugged out of the station and the ride began.

Even over the seven dwarfs' singing, you could still hear Giggles' shrieks. But she it really wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

"Ok, so maybe going on that ride wasn't the best decision I've ever made," Struts admitted sheepishly.

"You don't say," Lugnut said sarcastically as he braced himself against a nearby building.

"Well you could have told me about how dizzy you get before we got on it," Struts said.

"What do you think I meant when I said 'Babe, don't spin it anymore'?"

I thought you were joking!"

"Why?!"

"I don't know!"

"I think I might puke," Lugnut said, suddenly going very pale.

"Lugnut, no!" Struts scolded.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't really control it, I'm not choosing to feel like I want to vomit," Lugnut snapped.

"It was just a little bit of spinning," Struts said, trying to reassure herself.

"Says the girl who literally announced that she was trying to spin her teacup the fastest," Lugnut grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I just forgot," Struts said. "You're going to need to remind me in future."

"Sorry, I was too busy wanting to pass out to think about reminding you of something I've already told you a bunch of times before."

"You should have just said if you didn't want to go on it. I really wouldn't have minded."

"I couldn't do that to you, you said it was your favourite ride."

"Well I would have rather not gone on it if it meant _me_ doing _this_ to you," Struts said, rubbing her hand on Lugnut's back as he bent over a nearby bush. "I think we'll just stick to the slower rides for the rest of today," she continued.

And that's when Lugnut threw up in the hedge next to the tea party.

* * *

"Ok, who's the King of Buzz Lightyear's Space Shooter Ride thing?" Seacat said as he and CheeChee strolled back into the sunshine.

"You can't even remember its name?"

"I don't need to; I just need to know that I'm the best at it," Seacat chuckled.

"Ok, we get it, you beat me," CheeChee said, trying to stifle her smile.

"Beat you? I doubled your score!" Seacat exclaimed, earning a playful shove from CheeChee.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get the point, Mr Space Ranger," CheeChee sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Come on, I want to go on something else now."

"We've been on a ton of rides already, can't we get lunch now?"

"Are you always thinking about food?"

"Yeah, duh."

"We can get some lunch after this," CheeChee said, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of a certain ride.

"After what?" Seacat asked.

"This!" CheeChee announced, coming to a stop outside a ride that consisted of tiny race cars chugging along a track.

"Out of all the rides in the park you want to go on this?"

"Yeah! I'm so gonna beat you!" CheeChee exclaimed with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, we're turning it into another competition?" Seacat asked.

"Absolutely, and this time I'm going to win," CheeChee said, sliding her aviators down onto the bridge of her nose and letting out one of her signature giggles.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that I'm the one that drove us here," Seacat chuckled as the couple got in the line for the ride.

"Hey, it's a kiddie car, how hard can it be to drive one of those things?"

* * *

"Ok, I'm pretty sure four pictures was enough," Rascal laughed as he and Coral tried to stuff the four printed photos into a backpack.

"Well I feel like we had four solid ideas, attempting five might have ruined it."

"The best one was easily when we set the table cloth and plates out and pretended to eat dinner."

"But you've got to admit that getting everyone to hold up newspapers to read was a pretty big achievement."

"That old couple was so into it," Rascal chuckled as the pair strolled into Fantasyland.

"Ha, yeah," Coral laughed. "It's just a shame we got soaking wet in the process."

"It was worth it."

"My pants say otherwise," Coral said, turning around to show off how wet the water from the ride they're just been on had made her short denim dungarees. "And so does my hair," she continued, holding up one of her damp, light brown curls.

"You look as good as you always do," Rascal said without a thought otherwise. He caught himself after what he'd said though and tried to divert the conversation. "Uh, what are we going to do now? What other rides take your picture?"

"I don't know," Coral said, taking a second to scan her surroundings. Thankfully for Rascal, she hadn't fully processed what he'd said. After a few seconds though she gasped, which instantly made Rascal's stomach plummet to his feet. But luckily, it wasn't about his social blunder. "Let's go and meet the princesses!"

"What? Isn't that where all the little girls go? We're not kids, Coral."

"We are at heart," Coral giggled, gently prodding her forefinger into Rascal's chest. "And anyway, stupid poses with people acting in dumb costumes is perfect photo material, don't you think?" she asked, quirking one of her eyebrows.

"Oh, fine," Rascal gave him, letting Coral take him by the hand and drag him through the crowds of people again whilst trying to forget about what he'd said to her. Why had he said it in the first place? He didn't have feelings for her. At least he didn't think that he did. But then again, why did she look so cute in those dungarees? And why did his whole arm start to tingle when she touched his hand? No. He was just doing this because he'd missed having feelings for a girl. This wasn't anything more than a friendship and if Coral was happy to keep it that way then he would try to be to. But...those dungarees did look cute...

* * *

Lela set off giggling for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"What are you laughing at now?" Tanner asked with a chuckle, the street lights illuminating the side of his face. The day had worn down to a close at this point and the gang had collected together again down the street of shops by the entrance to watch the fireworks. The sky was a deep royal blue but the castle at the end was glowing a soft pink and even though it was getting pretty late, somehow the park still seemed to be full of life.

"Nothing," Lela said, trying to stifle her laughter by pressing her lips together.

"There's obviously something, what is it? What are you thinking about?"

"Just everything from today," Lela said, sharing a smile with the boy beside her. "I had a really great time and it sounds like everyone else did too."

Once everyone had met up again they'd discussed what they'd all done throughout the day. As Lela looked around at her friends she thought back to Mack and Brady, who were now cuddling and sharing their third box of popcorn, telling them about how Brady had chased Mack through the kids' circus splash park area until they doubled over laughing. And then proceeded to share every food item around the park they could lay their eyes on. Apparently the pineapple ice cream in Adventureland and the candyfloss from the bakery were the best.

Or how after their vomiting disaster, Struts and Lugnut chilled on all of the super slow rides and then unashamedly danced around the park until it hurt to smile. And then they did some serious retail damage in the stores, which you could tell from the three shopping bags that Lugnut was holding for Struts and the new pink hoodie she was snuggled up next to him in.

Or how Butchy (who was stood holding hands with Giggles and was sporting the same Goofy hat as the little boy they had seen earlier in the day) was so proud of Giggles for going on her first tiny rollercoaster that he let her choose the rest of the rides and they ended up riding the Peter Pan and Little Mermaid rides three times each because aside from the fact that she loved them, the waiting areas were 'absolutely freaking adorable'. And five hours later, Butchy still hadn't gotten the 'It's a Small World' song out of his head.

Or how about once CheeChee won the miniature car race and the couple were tied in victories, instead of having a third competition to determine a winner they decided to keep things civil and head over to Adventureland, where they ran around the treehouse, went on the magic carpet ride and got in such a giggly mood that they attempted to recreate the flying carpet scene from Aladdin, belting out the song in full voice too. It was rather peculiar for them to abandon the competitions though considering how competitive they normally are. But who knows? Maybe they're mellowing out a bit now.

Or finally, the fact that Rascal and Coral (who were still a little bit further away from the rest of the group discussing something that was making them laugh until they couldn't breathe) dedicated their whole day to taking pictures and ended up with way too many stupid photos on their camera roll. A personal favourite of Lela's was Rascal proposing to one of Cinderella's ugly step sisters, but then again the one of Coral kissing Mickey Mouse's nose was pretty cute too. Because they were normally so miserable about not having relationships, it was nice to see them enjoying themselves together for once.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Tanner smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Lela's shoulders.

"You're doing that smile again."

"What smile?"

"That smile you gave me when we were riding on the carousel," Lela explained.

"The one I give you when you look even more like a princess than usual?" Tanner joked.

"No, the one that you give me when you're grateful for something," Lela smiled.

"I'm grateful that you were willing to enjoy today for me."

"I'm just grateful to be yours," Lela said quietly as she turned to face Tanner. And as the sparks of the first firework tumbled down to the ground, Lela rose up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Tanner's lips. And although he'd been waiting to watch the fireworks all day, he'd seen them plenty of times before, this moment with Lela was his only priority right now.

The day may have been a little crazy but it was perfect none the less. How could it not be when it was shared by such special people?

 **There you go! I hope that you liked it!**

 **I know it wasn't terribly interesting but I just thought that it would be cute and something a little bit different. And I love Disney World so much that as soon as I got the idea for this I knew I had to do it.**

 **I'm sorry about including Coral if you don't like her, I just didn't want to leave Rascal completely on his own so I thought that them spending a 'friendship day' together would be nice and a break from all of the couple stuff. I hope you don't mind too much!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! You taking the time to read this is the best birthday present I could have asked for!**

 **Let me know which of the scenarios or couples you liked reading about the most! Sorry if they sucked a bit, I didn't have many ideas and I didn't have time to fully write them all (plus is would have been super long!). But I hope that you enjoyed it regardless of that!**

 **Thank you again for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


End file.
